


Anyway

by onlyjolan



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, imagine
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyjolan/pseuds/onlyjolan
Summary: !imagine!Питер Паркер(Человек-паук)/ТыТы ведешь блог, посвященный Человеку-пауку, а Питер Паркер — Твой одноклассник, который периодически Тебя раздражает. Одновременно и совершенно неожиданно Ты начинаешь лучше узнавать их обоих.





	Anyway

Ты устало откинулась на спинку стула, закончив монтировать видео. Очередная сводка новостей про подвиги Человека-паука, сопровождаемая новыми фото и видеоматериалами, которые тебе удалось найти в сети. Канал и блог о Человеке-пауке, которые ты вела, были на данный момент самыми информативными во всем интернете. Ты, наверное, была самым ярым фанатом нового супер-героя во всем мире. Любая информация, любой размытый кадр с Паучком для тебя были равноценны сокровищу. Вот только лично тебе его видеть не удалось. Ты постоянно шаталась по темным переулочкам Куинса, надеясь попасть в какую-нибудь передрягу, из которой тебя непременно вытащил бы Паучок, но ничего подобного, словно по закону подлости, не происходило. В конце-концов, ты смирилась с ролью интернет-журналиста. Некоторые твои посты даже покупала газета Daily Bugle, редактор которой всей душой ненавидел начинающего супергероя, поэтому посты они у тебя покупали только о неудавшихся подвигах Человека-Паука. Тебя это, конечно, не очень устраивало, но, как говорится, черный пиар — тоже пиар.

Сидение за столом несколько часов кряду тебе поднадоело, поэтому ты решила прогуляться и заодно забежать в ближайший магазинчик. По пути ты размышляла о том, как бы повела себя при встрече с Человеком-пауком. Тебе очень нравились рассуждения на эту тему, за все время с момента появления Паучка накопилось столько вариантов, что ты не могла выбрать какой-то один — тебе нравились все. «Вот только воплотить их в жизнь, похоже, не удастся» — с грустью подумала ты, заходя в магазин. Купив все необходимое, ты снова оказалась на улице и позволила себе на секунду задержаться, любуясь огнями вечернего Нью-Йорка. Созерцание прекрасного нарушил сигнал оповещения на телефоне.

 _«Тони Старк заявил о пресс-конференции, на которой объявят о присоединении Человека-паука к команде „Мстителей“ »_ — гласил один из информпорталов, посвященных супергероям. На секунду ты забыла, как дышать. Вот он, твой шанс встретиться с кумиром! Только как достать приглашение? Старк невероятно любит пафос и официальность, поэтому пропуск выпишут только корреспонденту серьезного издательства. Ты уже было отчаялась, но вспомнила о связях в Daily Bugle. Связавшись с секретаршей главного редактора, ты, путем споров и компромиссов, добилась от нее разрешения нацепить их бейдж, правда, с надписью «внештатный корреспондент», но это было уже что-то.

В день пресс-конференции ты заскочила в офис газеты и забрала у них бейдж, пообещав главному редактору лучшие фото с мероприятия.

Однако все сорвалось. Пресс-конференция была посвящена объявлению о помолвке Тони Старка и Пеппер Поттс, о Спайди же было сказано лишь пару слов. Уставшая и разочарованная, ты шла домой.

— Чертов Старк, гений рекламы, обмана и технологий, — негодовала ты вслух, совершенно наплевав на идущих мимо людей.

— Эй, не стоит так говорить о нем! — обращались явно к тебе. Ты оторвала взгляд от асфальта, оглядываясь, но никого не увидела.

— Я здесь! — послышалось откуда-то сверху, и ты запрокинула голову. Прямо на пожарной лестнице сидел Человек-паук.

— А-а-а... Ты. Я разочарована. Ты такой же обманщик, как и Железный Человек, если позволил ему обвести всех вокруг пальца, используя твое имя в качестве приманки, — весь восторг и восхищение, которыми должен был быть переполнен твой голос, заменило разочарование.

— Я не знал о пресс-конференции, думал, что это шутка! — пытался оправдаться парень и даже спустился вниз, видимо, чтобы быть убедительнее.

— Эй, а ты что, шла туда ради меня? — в его голосе хорошо слышалось удивление и сомнение.

— Вроде того. Ты ведь такой... герой! Ты не получаешь никакой выгоды, спасая кого-то и помогая кому-то каждый день, но все равно продолжаешь это делать! Я так хотела взять у тебя интервью и сказать, что ты очень крутой, но теперь… — ты развела руками.

— Эй-эй! Дай мне шанс! Я согласен на интервью и вообще на что угодно… Почти! — воскликнул он.

— Правда? — робко спросила ты, стараясь не радоваться раньше времени.

— Конечно! Только назови время, и я расскажу тебе о жизни супергероя, о борьбе с преступниками, о своем костюме, о том, скольких котиков я спас…

— Стоп-стоп-стоп! Приходи завтра на это же место в 16:00, и тогда обо всем расскажешь, окей? — ты серьезно взглянула на него.

— Что, прямо вот так? У меня же супергеройские дела и все такое, я навряд ли смогу, — он явно был озадачен.

— Я в любом случае буду ждать каждый день, пока ты не объявишься.

— Ладно, я постараюсь! — он вновь забрался на лестницу, а оттуда — на крышу.

— Удачи! — крикнула ты ему вслед.

* * *

 

Школьный день ничем не отличался от всех предыдущих. Ты в нетерпении поглядывала на часы, ожидая конца занятий, и подумывала о том, что стоит извиниться за вчерашнее недружелюбие перед Человеком-пауком. Однако от этих мыслей тебя отвлекло ощущение, что кто-то сверлит твою спину взглядом.

— Чего пялишься, Паркер? — прошипела ты парню, сидящему на соседнем ряду. Он тут же отвернулся, краснея до кончиков ушей. Еще секунду ты недоуменно смотрела на его профиль, а затем отвернулась. Паркер постоянно на тебя пялился — в столовой, на совместных уроках, в коридорах, на концертах и конкурсах, да даже в школьном автобусе. Он просто не сводил с тебя глаз. Поначалу ты невероятно бесилась по этому поводу, но потом смирилась, лишь изредка бросая ему замечания, вот как сейчас. Но сегодня тебе явно было не до него, ведь у тебя, возможно, встреча с Человеком-пауком, от которого ты собиралась получить как можно больше информации.


End file.
